


Hiv

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Lofty gets some bad news this fic is abandoned





	1. Chapter 1

Let me know if you want more

HIV  
Lofty was sitting in Ms. Campbell's just staring at her because he couldn't believe what she had just said. Last week the NHS had done there yearly blood drive and lofty had donated his blood without a second thought but now Ms. Campbell had just handed him a death sentence.  
Serena "this is not a death sentence, there are new treatments being developed everyday"  
Lofty "I know but the odds of me dying from old age are not good, are they?"  
Serena "well no, I'm sorry"  
Lofty "and how do I tell dom?" Ms. Campbell had no answer for him so said nothing.

Dom was making a cuppa when lofty entered the staff room.  
Dom "hey what are you doing up on keller?" Lofty just took a seat without looking at dom.  
Dom "lofty?"  
Lofty "you know how the NHS had a blood drive last week?"  
Dom "yeah, what about it?"  
Lofty "they found something in my blood"  
Dom "your sick?"  
Lofty "yeah, my blood tested positive for the antibodies that are produced by hiv" dom stood there not knowing what to say.  
Lofty "dom, please say something"  
Dom "you may have infected me"  
Lofty "dom, maybe or I could have gotten it from you"  
Dom "no, you do not get to blame me for this"  
Lofty "I'm not, I'm just saying I don't know how I got it"  
Dom "well I'm not the one who cheated"  
Lofty "I need you to be supportive and not attack me okay?"  
Dom "sorry but I may have hiv because of you, so no I can't just be supportive"  
Lofty "come on, seeing as you were in a open relationship with isaac, it's more likely that I got it from you" dom just stormed out of the room in a rage.


	2. Chapter 2

Lofty knew as soon as dom walked out he had messed up but he needed dom's support not his judgment. Lofty had nursed aids patients who were near the end and the possibility of suffering the same fate scared him more than anything. Lofty got up and headed towards home, Ms. Campbell had given him a couple of days off to get his head around the news. On the way he stopped off at the pharmacy to pick up the meds the would hopefully keep him in good health.

Dom was sitting in the locker room repeating lofty's words over in his head. Dom could not believe lofty would use his past with isaac against him like that. Dom felt like lofty was calling him a sult. Which was funny because lofty had slept with more people than he had. Essie entered then.  
Essie "ms. Goddard called their waiting for you in theater"  
Dom "yeah sorry I lost track of time"  
Essie "so I'll tell her you're on the way okay" dom took a deep breath knowing that he had a choice to make, he could operate knowing that he may have HIV or he could ask her to find a replacement for him. He closed his eyes and said "you need to find a replacement, I can't operate"  
Essie "how come?"  
Dom "I JUST CAN'T OKAY" dom pushed past her crying because he knew he may be finished at a surgeon because of his husband's actions.


End file.
